Horror movies and Chill
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Japan had a longtime love of horror movies, which was almost as infamous as his love for anime. His nerdy side knowing no bounds. A hobby he shared with his boyfriend England. So they decide to make a weekend date out of it. AsaKiku, Yaoi, fluff, no smut, *Oneshot*, EnglandxJapan, fluff


**One thing about AsaKiku that is never mentioned is their love of horror movies. another thing of many that they have in common as nations**

 **There is some slight burns in here, but out of good humour not insults.**

 **anyway, Arthur and Kiku have a weekend of watching horror movies from their nations together**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Japan approached England's house silently, carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder. Gripping the strap tightly for comfort and trying to remain composed. This was not the first time they had hung out after all. Since developing relationships as allies and developing romantic feelings for one another, Japan and Arthur had made quite a lot of rendezvous per say.

Despite the fact he was teased for being boring, England was in fact a closet romantic at heart. As shown by his historic poets such as William Shakespeare. However, he only showed that side in front of Kiku, because he was afraid that if the other nations knew they would tease him. He was already the butt of every other nations jokes after all.

He treated Japan as something precious as well as his equal, respecting and caring for him. Making sure he was loved and cared for, yet knowing not to push him out of his comfort zone too much. Due to them both spending so much time isolated before becoming allies, the two of them shared common grounds bringing them closer.

However, due to their work schedule's it had been a long time since they had seen each other physically. Their bosses having piled on a lot of work lately, keeping them very busy indeed. Thank god for Skype and other forms of social media. It made speaking to each other so much easier. Allowing them to contact each other even when they were far apart for long periods of time.

Being able to see each other even if it was simply through a computer screen was good enough. It made the distance easier and was less lonely for both of them, being able to see each others faces. I mean it also came in handy for a lot of other things too, lets just say phone sex and skype sex was not off the menu. After all they both had urges.

They had promised to have a movie night together, allowing them to be comfortable and affectionate with each other. Behind closed doors with some privacy. As long as nobody called them that is. They had decided to turn off both their phones for that exact reason so they could not be disturbed and enjoy their time as a couple properly.

Being allies, America often pestered either Japan or England for favours or to hang out an inappropriate times. Though he meant well he was not known for thinking things through clearly. Often times getting into more trouble because his actions often caused misunderstandings or didn't think about something before he opened his mouth.

However, despite the stereotypes of couple's movies being romantic. The current movies Japan had brought with him were not the expected movies of choice one would expect from a movie night. Along with the basic necessities one would need for staying over, he had brought some of his infamous horror movies. These ones in particular being his personal long-time favourites.

There were many things he had been able to accomplish over the centuries as a nation. Being able to scare the crap out of people because of his frightening horror movies, being able to move people in many ways with the loyal fan-club to anime. As well as his rich history and culture that inspired others and drew tourists to his nation.

However, most of his movies were turned into bad remakes by America. Not that America always bad movies, but his remakes of movies from other cultures were known to be pretty bad compared the original source material. It seemed after the 2010's his quality of movies had gone down and lacked the scare factor it had once proudly owned.

Ringu, The Grudge and Audition, all infamous horror movies. All three of them having a very loyal cult following. All based on either ghosts or revenge, scaring the life out of anyone who watched them. After watching a few minutes of them on screen despite bragging about how brave he was, America had never made it through the entire movie.

However, despite being teased by others about not being honest about his feelings. It took a lot to scare England and he was rather infamous for his ghost stories and psychological thrillers. Why he did not get more praise for his movies he had no idea, often feeling bad for England due to the fact he was often in his adopted brothers shadow.

He then knocked on England's door shyly, a sense of guilt washing over him. He hadn't called England beforehand to let him know he was on his way. Simply planning the trip but not saying when he would arrive. For all he knew England could be busy with his own paperwork, despite how calm he acted. Arthur in fact got stressed easily and often had more issues piled up than he let onto others.

He lingered outside the door silently, trying to find ways to distract himself. Admiring England's garden or watching the clouds roll by. Simple things that would keep him from panicking. Trying not to make a scene that would make things uncomfortable or embarrass England in any way, as doing such a thing would make him feel guilty.

Eventually the front door opened and England stepped out smiling warmly "Hello love, I do hope the trip wasn't too weary" he said kindly as he greeted the Asian nation. He knew how long and tiring the distance could be alongside jet lag.

Japan blushed awkwardly, often surprised how confidently England spoke about his feelings around him compared to others. He was always so worried about his well being, it was rather touching. "No…. I am quite well, arigato Arthur-san" he replied gratefully. Whenever he visited his English boyfriend, he always felt so well taken care of. Yet showing respect for his personal boundaries.

He had never once felt forced or pressured to do something when with England, simply getting comfortable and adjusting. Allowing his confidence around him to slowly build and become more honest about his feelings. Compared to with America, he often felt overwhelmed by the energy that the younger nation had. Giving off the air of a young child.

England's smile grew affectionately, he then leaned forward to kiss Japan's cheek affectionately. Causing the latter to blush more profusely than his previously timid manner before. England then opened the door widely to let his partner in. Being a gentleman and all he took care of his partners needs and made sure they were as comfortable as possible during their visit.

* * *

Japan sighed in relief as he zipped up the front of his red tracksuit comfortably. Relieved to have been able to clothes he had worn on the way here, though casual they had become constricting on the journey here. He was so glad he brought this, meaning he could lounge around without his clothes becoming creased.

Though he often got teased for his love of keeping things tidy, he took deep pride in the fact he cared about his appearance. Meaning he put effort into giving an appearance and impression upon others. Not wanting to show what he was like on his own, preferring to act more sociable and well mannered when he had guests around.

England meanwhile was wearing something that was very different to his gentleman appearance at meetings. Giving off a unknowingly sexy vibe in the Japanese males opinion. A pair of tight blue jeans that cupped his figure and assets for a better word. And a comfortable black band T shirt with Pink Floyd on the front. One of his many favourite bands coming from his country.

Though not many nations were aware of it, England in fact had a very keen interest in music. Despite being smaller as a nation, he had once owned half the world and had a lot of talent in his nation. Later in their relationship, England had introduced him to some of his more classical songs, though loud Japan had indeed enjoyed the music.

England shifted, blushing slightly as he prepared the living room for their evening together. It was rare he had guests meaning he had to keep up a very tidy appearance and not often get comfortable. He had put a lot of thought into this beforehand in hopes of impressing Japan, as corny as that sounded. Wanting this weekend to be special for them both.

"Um… Kiku, I hope you don't think this rude of me. But I was hoping that I could introduce you to some films from my nation as well. Allowing us to compare them to each other's and give our opinion on them" he suggested. He was fascinated to experience J-horror, but at the same time wanted Japan to experience the frightening movies from his country too.

He was already aware some nations teased him for being a pansy, sure he got scared about some things. But in fact horror movies were a time when he enjoyed being scared. Why he hated it when others scared him was because they were pranks and not funny, true fear was experienced when watching movies that were supposed to scare you.

Japan's eyes lit up brightly like a star, barely able to contain his excitement. He had come here in hopes of enjoying an evening of horror with his boyfriend. But now he was learning it would consist of the entire weekend. He was very happy about this indeed, though his love of anime was openly known. Because of his seemingly timid nature you would never guess he owned a love of horror movies too.

To be spoiled by an entire weekend of horror with his boyfriend, this was a dream come true. He couldn't believe that England was doing this for the two of them to bond with each other. "Hai! I would like that very much Arthur-san" he cried excitedly, his brown eyes gleaming. Though other nations joked about his films, he was eager to see them for himself.

He looked like a small excited child that had managed to get the cookie from the jar. The cat who had got the cream, basically everything was going right for him in this moment. He had never seen Japan so excited about something unless it was anime based or photography, he had to admit it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

England chuckled under his breath, though known for being polite and serious. Japan was also capable of being adorable, sometimes acting like a small child in a sense. His facade of being proper and polite melting away to reveal a more excitable, bashful and shy side of the nation. Something very few people got to see aside from himself.

He then smiled bashfully and revealed three of his own horror movies from his back. 28 days later, the woman in black and the Original Alien movie. All some of his personal favourites. The Alien movie had managed to make a Franchise out of the popular commercial success it made. America absolutely loving it and yet being scared shitless by the jump scares in it.

The movie was not only quotable and loved by generations all these years later, but had created an iconic role of an empowered lead female. Some of the cast had indeed been America's citizens, but was in fact English in heritage. Due the fact that the person who made it was one of England's own citizens, thus making the movie his.

However, he rarely got credit for such a thing due to the fact that its popularity overseas made it impossible to be recognized as his own. Something he often got upset about, America taking credit for his hard work. He took pride in his own accomplishments and found it hurtful that America was just lazy and jumped onto his success.

Japan gazed in wonder at them, the covers already drawing him in. One had a simple yet ominous background of glowing eyes and the city of London drawn in black on the front. He had heard that though poor quality, 28 days was a more realistic outlook on an apocalypse. The look of real horror, nothing glorified like the look of most of America's movies.

England then placed the movies next to Japan's on the table quietly. He then straightened up and made his way to the kitchen "I'll go make us some popcorn. You make yourself comfortable love" he replied. He kissed Japan's head affectionately before heading into the kitchen to prepare everything. Meanwhile Japan sat in his seat eagerly, this was bound to be a fun night. He was most positive.


End file.
